


Light, Darkness, and a Ray Bow.

by Coolieo256



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Cliche, Demigirl Character, High School Students, Mood Swings, Nonbinary Character, Orphans, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of bad things eventually, a lot of pun names, mentions of abuse, missing twin syndrome but with a twist, mood disorders, scientists that do bad things, some inaccurate depictions of mental disorders, two stories going on at once but they do intertwine at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolieo256/pseuds/Coolieo256
Summary: Tale oneJust when his life gets boring a scientist gets told about a new experiment that his facility is doing on a kid. The only problem is that he is going to have to be the one to babysit them. Things turn out to get even worse when he learns that the child seems to have two people controlling the kid's body.Tale twoRay Bow is still adjusting to their second year in highschool, being non-binary and open about it can cause them a lot of problems, but with their friends at their side they thought that nothing could go wrong. Only when they have to show the two new kids around does Ray start to think there is a problem.





	Light, Darkness, and a Ray Bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before we begin I would like to say a few things. One this work is in no way supposed to hurt people, I cover some dark topics in this story while i do try to keep it light and I don't mean to make fun of any of these circumstances that I talk about. Two I lost my original drafts for this story and It is possible I will have to edit details later in chapters already published. Three none of this is beta read so there is a good chance there are spelling errors, though some things I do are intentional feel free to politely comment my mistakes so I can fix them and make them better. 
> 
> This story will consist of two parts.   
> past and present.  
> They are also told from two different points of view. Before each chapter I will try to make it clear weather we are in the future or the past but since they are also formatted differently we shouldn't have a problem.   
> If you have any questions feel free to ask me comments about it below. My updates will be inconsistent for a while because I'm currently in highschool and life can be very difficult.   
> If you don't like the way I portray something that's fine and I don't mind if you tell me so, just please do be considerate about these things.   
> Finally sorry for this long author note, It won't be like this in the future just this time I had a lot to say.

“So tell me about them.”  
“They started out as an experiment, a child facing the effects of losing a twin in the womb but sharing a brain with them. The others said it was missing twin syndrome, I wasn’t convinced. They always acted as if it was less them talking to their twins ghost and more switching off who had the body.”  
“So like multi-personality disorder?”  
“ Not completely, when they switched it wasn’t even like they had switched completely, there was no signs of dissociation like in other patients, it was more like they were just changing who was in control of the body. Most multi-personality patients don’t know they have it until they show symptoms later in life, the ones i spoke too still acted like it was difficult to understand fully for themselves. But for this kid they depending on who was in control would flat out state when asked who they were talking too “I’m talking to my Light.” the more feminine and louder side would say like the plain of day. Like she didn’t understand how we didn’t see him.”  
“And the other side?”  
“His name is light, so we have been told at least. When they asked him the same question he would only respond with ‘ness’ we asked the other side what their name was the next day. ‘My name is darkness, Light told you already!’”  
“How were they sure it wasn’t just an imaginary friend?”  
“They still aren’t completely sure, but with how they tested and how different Light and Ness are it… I just don’t think it could be as simple as that. Not with everything I’ve seen, even before them this wasn’t my first case of weird and it definitely won’t be the last.”  
“Well i can’t say i haven’t been the cause for some of that. But now you’re here and you're helping them.”  
“At least i try too.”  
“And you’re doing a great job behind it, you switched positions, You switched from the head scientist to their personal one.”  
“I couldn’t leave them alone, They were just an orphan.”  
“Yes, history does seem to repeat itself after all. In the end you’re a good fit for them. I just hope it doesn’t come back to bite you-  
.  
.  
.  
Audio transmission end.  
Would you like to replay?  
“I don’t see why you insist on replaying that tape so many times. You’ve already heard everything what else are you looking for?”  
“I might have missed something due to my judgement being clouded.”  
“Is that what you call missing dad?”  
“You know not to call him that.”  
“Why? He raised us and its his name written on the signature to let us go here.”  
“All he cared about was his job-  
“And keeping us safe.”  
“Do you really think this place will be safe Ness?”  
“I hope so Light”


End file.
